


Can We Not Have This Talk

by bar2d2s



Category: The Flash (Comics)
Genre: M/M, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bar2d2s/pseuds/bar2d2s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel had his first real secret boyfriend for all of two weeks before Hartley and James sat him down and asked if he was doing drugs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can We Not Have This Talk

Axel had his first real secret boyfriend for all of two weeks before Hartley and James sat him down and asked if he was doing drugs.

“Wh- no! Why would you ask, what the  _hell_?” His indignation did nothing to wipe the concern off James’ face, or the little smirk off Hart’s.

“You’ve been acting weird. Walking around like your mind’s somewhere else, smiling randomly without some bit of destruction following…look, Axel. I smoked pot when I was a teenager, so I’m not shaming you for it. I just want you to be  _responsible_  about it and not- what’s that look for?” Axel had locked eyes with Hartley, and as soon as James had stopped flapping his yap, they burst into laughter. “Okay, what am I missing?”

“He’s dating someone, love.” The redhead said softly, squeezing James’ shoulder. James sat up straighter, running a hand through his hair.

“Well then, looks like we’re having the wrong talk then, huh?”

Axel fell back against the couch with a groan, then attempted to smother himself with a pillow, but not before reaching for his phone and firing off a quick text.

“ _Save me, dads wanna have the sex talk._ ”

Three streets over, Owen wasn't faring much better.

His dad had been particularly dadly as of late; puttering around the house with his tool box fixing everything that needed it (and a few things that didn’t), trying to coerce him into games of football (that were actually soccer) or checkers, and just generally acting like a man who was attempting to talk with his son, but had no idea how. It took three days before this behavior eventually broke him.

“Okay! What did you want?” Owen yelled, after his dad awkwardly asked him if he could teach him to play the Guitar Hero. Digger grinned.

“Depends, what did yer want to tell me?” He sat down on the couch next to Owen.

“Er. Well. I’m not doing so well in-  _sweet Jesus where did you get that_.” His dad was holding out his cigarette case, where he hid the few notes he and Axel had been passing back and forth in school recently. Digger shrugged.

“Wanted a smoke. Found something a bit more entertaining. So, you'n the Jesse kid, huh?” Owen had hid his face in his hands, but peeked out when the expected yelling never came. 

“You’re not-”

“Disappointed? Nah. Mad at yeh? A little. Yeh know I’m supposed to embarrass yeh in front of all yer dates, s'dad law, it is.” Digger pulled out his own cigarettes, breaking the mum n’ dad treaty of 2000 by lighting one up right there on the couch. “Yer mum might be a bit gutted, though.” His heart sank to his stomach. “Face it, of all our kids, yer the one she expected to get grandkids out of, first.” Bart and Thad were a couple of years older than him, from her first marriage, but his dad had raised them all together and loved them like his own sons. Bart wasn’t the settling down type, though, and Thad was more focused on his studies than romance, so Digger had a point.

“You really think she’ll be upset?” That was the reason he’d kept Axel secret. His mom was the best mom, and he didn’t want to hurt her in any way. Digger snorted.

“Shit, no. She loves that Hart Rathaway, they’re PTA bosom buddies.” He got serious for a moment. “Do yeh like him a lot, then?” Owen shrugged, trying to look nonchalant.

“Yeah. I mean…dad?” Digger nodded. “I kinda think we’re in love. And it’s kind of scary, because I wasn’t ever really expecting to feel this intensely about someone, let alone a guy, let alone  _Axel_.” Digger’s face suddenly took on a faraway look. 

“Listen, I wanna tell yeh somethin’. When I was younger, I had me a best mate named Sam. He was loud and talkative and smart as hell, and I was in love with him somethin’ fierce.” Owen cringed inwardly. Hearing about his dad’s gay misadventures wasn’t exactly how he’d planned on coming out. “I was gutted when he died. Could'a shuffled me off the coil with a paper cut. Then I met yer mum, a couple of years later. Here was this brilliant woman that smiled and laughed with all her voice, even as a widow. And here’s me, this sad sack who just can’t move on. But we were good together, and the more I knew her, the more I fell for her.” He scratched his ear. “I guess what I’m meanin’ to say is, when yeh feel so strongly about someone, no matter who they are, yeh can’t let them get away from yeh. Love’s a thing to be cherished, so I ain’t ever going to get mad at yeh for that.”

They sat there in silence for a few minutes while Digger finished his cigarette and when he finally stubbed out the butt, Owen leaned over and seized him in a fierce hug.

“Thanks, dad. Just, thanks.” His father grinned again, hugging him back.

“For what? Yeh didn’t tell me hardly nothin’.” Owen pulled back, rolling his eyes.

“Dad, I’m totally gay for this guy named Axel, and after we finish school, we’re gonna get married and adopt like fifty kids.” Digger let out a bark of a laugh, clapping Owen on the shoulder.

“Yer naming yer oldest George, no arguements. Now teach me how to play this blasted game, I’m gonna serenade yer mum when she gets home from work.” Digger reached for the controller, just as Owen’s phone buzzed. 

“Hold that thought.” He read his text and grinned. “Mind if Axel comes over? He’s way better at this than I am.” His father just grunted as he attempted to choose a good avatar.

“Wh- how’m I the sheila?! I didn’t want her! Owen! Fix this!" 

"Okay, okay. Gimme a sec. Right, fork it over.” He pressed send.

“ _Hurry your sweet ass up, dad’s gonna assault the TV with your favorite toy <3_”

If Axel ran, it would take him about five minutes to get from his house to Owen’s. That gave him just enough time to set his dad up with a cool avatar and show him how to make notes play. When Axel got there, they could drive off into the sunset together, and never have to deal with embarrassing family talks ever again.


End file.
